New Super Mario Bros. U
New Super Mario Bros. U (Tech-Demo named "New Super Mario Bros. Mii"), is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game for the Wii U. It is the 14th title in the main Super Mario series and the 9th installment in the Super Mario Bros. ''series. It is based off the ''New Super Mario Bros. Mii ''Tech demo shown at E3 2011. The game was fully revealed by Reggie Fils-Aime at E3 2012. The game slightly resembles ''Super Mario World, ''as it features baby Yoshis, diagonal pipes and similar backround styles. The game introduces the Flying Squirrel power-up, acquired by Mario and his friends by an acorn-shaped Mushroom. The game was released in North America November 18, 2013. Story Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad are in Princess Peach's Castle to lunch together. Bowser suddenly arrives in his Airship, now with a giant mechanical fist, that smashes the brothers and the Toads towards the Acorn Plains. Mario and his friends crash into a tree, launching Super Acorns through the area. They see Bowser and the Koopalings kidnapping Princess Peach once again, and they go on a new adventure to save her one more time. Gameplay Information New Super Mario Bros U is a 2.5D side-scroller with playable characters Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and your Mii. The game would be able to run in native 720p at 60FPS. The game will feature normal Yoshis that you would be able to ride and Baby Yoshis that have a different ability each color (Purple, being Balloon Yoshi, Blue, being Bubble Yoshi, and Yellow, being Light Yoshi). Up to 5 players could play (4 on Wiimotes / 1 on the Wii U GamePad). The gameplay is very similar "New Super Mario Bros Wii", but it has a special gameplay element that can only be done on the Wii U, If your using your GamePad to play, the gameplay is on the GamePad all the time, so if you have to get off the T.V., you have you can continue playing the game on the Wii U GamePad. Many Power-Ups in the game include: Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, and a new Power-Up, the Super Acorn (Acorn Mushroom), which can turn Mario and his friends into flying squirrels. The game includes Green Rings, which are similar to Red Rings. When you go through them Green Coins appear, similar to Red Coins. All the worlds in the game, (except for the special world) are connected together in one big overworld map, much similar to Super Mario World, a game on the SNES. The names of the nine worlds in the game are: Acorn Plains, Layer-Cake Desert, Sparkling Waters, Frosted Glacier, Soda Jungle, Rock-Candy Mines, Meringue Clouds, Peach's Castle and Superstar Road. New Super Mario Bros. Mii The game was entitled New Super Mario Bros. Mii, and was first revealed at E3 2011 as one of several tech demos demonstrating the capabilities of Wii U. The demo's visual style duplicated New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but featured high-definition graphics, and Mii characters were notably featured as playable characters alongside Mario and Luigi. Shigeru Miyamoto later announced that the Mario demo was going to be released as a full game for the system, and would be demonstrated in its revised form at E3 2012. The new game, titled New Super Mario Bros. U, was revealed at the event and was announced to be released alongside the Wii U console. New Super Luigi U ''To read the full article, click here. New Super Luigi U is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game for the Wii U released as part of the Year of Luigi. It was released as a expansion pack for New Super Mario Bros. U and later released as a standalone game. The gameplay is largely similar to New Super Mario Bros. U, but Luigi's jumping height is higher. The game has been designed to be harder, only having 100 seconds in every stage, due to this, stages have been made shorter. New Super Luigi U's multiplayer is included from New Super Mario Bros. U, however Mario is not present and Nabbit takes its place. As Nabbit, the player cannot take damage from enemies but cannot use any items, every item collected will be turned into a 1UP at the end of the stage. Challenges For a list of challenges in the game, click here. Gallery Artwork 0 (1).jpg 1 (1)().jpg|Mario riding a Yoshi 2 (1).jpg|Flying Squirrel Mario 3 (1).jpg 4 (1).jpg 5 (1).jpg 480px-MushroombanditNSMBU.png 640px-SumobrosNSMBU.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-27.jpg|Mini Mario standing on a Brick Block. New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-26.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-25.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-24.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-22.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-21-400x400.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-20.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-17.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-16.jpg 487px-LudwigNSMBU.png New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-15.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-13.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-12.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-11.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-7.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-6.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-Art-1.jpg 490px-DeepCheepNSMBU.png Screenshots U1.jpg U2.jpg U3.jpg U4.jpg U5.jpg U6.jpg U7.jpg U8.jpg U9.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-U-1-1.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-U-1-2.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-U-1-3.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros-U-1-4.jpg 640px-Crystal_Caverns_2_NSMBU.png NSMBU_Crystal_Caverns_moving.png 640px-Yoshi_Cheeps_NSMBU.png 640px-Monty_Mole_Grasslands_NSMBU.png 640px-Torpedo_Ted_NSMBU.png Mario1.jpg Mario2.jpg Mario3.jpg Mario4.jpg Mario5.jpg Mario6.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros.-U-1.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros.-U-2.jpg New-Super-Mario-Bros.-U-3.jpg Trailers Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:2012 Games